This invention relates generally to the mounting of casters to bodies to be rollably supported; and more particularly it concerns a highly advantageous bracket for quickly and securely mounting a caster plate, while allowing quick removal of the caster plate as desired, the bracket being attached to a body such as luggage (for example).
There is need for means to quickly and easily attach casters to luggage, and other heavy bodies, as for example at air terminals, for ease of transporting such luggage or bodies; also, there is need for associated means to quickly and easily detach the casters from the luggage or bodies, following such transport. Finally, there is need for improvements in the construction and functioning of such caster mounting means, and especially the reliability of same, and at the same time enabling low-cost production of such devices.